Dance of the Plumed Serpent
by Monarchslayer
Summary: After the death of the fuller Matriarch it is up to Kate and Scott's elder sister Leah(OC) to try and protect them from what is to come.


**Disclaimer: I do not own From Dusk Till Dawn I just admire it a lot and until seasone 3 comes out I will just have to entertain myself. Watch the show its awesome. Even better watch the movies and the show. Thank you Robert Rodriguez for the kick ass job you doing man I love you. You have brought back one of my favorite childhood classics and kept its beauty keep up the good work. D. J. Cotrona Love you I want your babies. Peace. Zane Holtz your doing an awesome job. Eiza Gonzalez you are an amazing actress you bring Santanico (Kisa) to life. Madison Davenport and Brandon Soo Hoo you are bad to the bone; keep on keeping on. I wish I could thank everyone on the show but I can't. I just want to tell you all your doing an amazing job. And anyone who says other wise can suck a duck**.

 **Dance of the Plumed Serpent**

Escape from reality comes in many different forms. For some the refuge they hide in to escape from the harsh light or reality comes in the form of book or even movies. For me that escape from everyday life comes in the form of dance. There is no other feeling like the one I get from letting my body completely take over as I lose myself in the hypnotic rhythm and beat of music. When I'm dancing I am no longer the preacher's eldest daughter whose mother just passed. I am; the air rushing through my lungs. I am; the blood pumping through my body as my heart pumps a tango. I just am. No pain or longing; just being. From the moment I let the music lead I am no longer tormented by my sisters broken sobs or my father and brothers silent anger towards a god who took our mother. I'm just a vessel for the music and nothing could touch me.

The day I discovered my escape I had just become a woman of sixteen. In the eyes of society I was still just a child. But to me the day I turned sixteen was the day I became a woman. My mind had always been quick and others to slow. I knew from the moment I could know anything that words mean nothing and that actions speak louder then empty words. It's why I had searched and searched for a way to speak without saying a word. Most of the town thought I was mute. But, that wasn't the case I just had nothing to say to the self-righteous and judgmental pricks that surrounded my little family. They weren't worth the breath it would take for me to tear down their temple of narrow-minded stupidity. Only my family knew I could speak and that's the way I would keep it till I felt it would be best otherwise.

That day I left my home without a word to seek out the witch. No, she wasn't really a witch but her beauty made people think otherwise. Dolores was a woman who had been used and abused many times at the hands of the world and had learned to deal with each heart break through her dance. She knew what I wanted as soon as she saw me at her door.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _After walking this far comprehension began to set in as a neared the "witch's" house. The feeling of comprehension wasn't set on by fear but by cautiousness. Was I really willing to risk my families scorn in my wanting to learn dance? The answer was yes. I had made up my mind long ago when I first peeked into the "witch's" house and bore witness to the story her body told as she danced. For years the way her body moved as the music possessed her has haunted my every waking thought. Now, standing here where I first saw my escape I knew I would do anything to dance just like she did._

 _As I cautiously approached the two-story double gallery house with it's detailed and lovingly crafted archways and pillars I was struck by just how hauntingly beautiful this place was surrounded by its blooming rose bushes and mournful weeping willow trees which guided the eye towards the black brick that paved the way to a white washed stair case that lead to an empty porch embellished with a bright red door that held an etching of a woman embracing death engrained into its very wood._

 _Steeling my resolve I slowly glided up the stairs. The feeling that overtook me as I drew closer to the door was utter anticipation. A dreamlike haze overtook my senses, as I seemed to float closer and closer to the door. When I finally was close enough to see the intricate detail in deaths face enhanced by it crimson coloring that fear struck me like a bolt of lightning._

 _What if she wouldn't teach me?_

 _What if she didn't like me?_

 _What if I wasn't good enough?_

 _All these questions and none would be answered until I knocked on the door._

 _Taking a deep breath I raised my hand to knock on the door. One, tap then two on the door before I hear the doorknob twist to open revealing the "witch" in all her beauty. Hair as red a blood, skin a golden tan with eyes a shade so green it would make emeralds turn greener in their envy of the smoldering beauty that adorned the witch's face._

" _Yes?" She drawls in a voice made of the smoothest of silk. Her accent a mix of Spanish, English, and something else I can't decipher by ear alone._

 _Not knowing what to say to this ethereal creature before me I stand there struck dumb. My throat tight from disuse as I try to say something but my mouth is welded shut._

" _Well, do you need something or are you just here to waste my time my time?" She snaps. Her brows arch in a questioning way._

 _Man I must really seem like a weirdo just staring at her. But I can't help it she's very intimidating._

" _Don't just stand there say something." She glares._

" _Okay, if you wont tell me what you're here for then I wont waste my time trying to get an answer from you." She says as she moves to close the door._

" _Wait!" I exclaim as I move my foot to stop the door from closing._

" _. . . ?" I plead._

" _I'm sorry I couldn't understand you. Would you mind saying that again a little slower." She purrs as she gazes at me in amusement from the door with that arched brow that brings a look to mischievousness to those sparkling emeralds she calls eyes._

" _Will you teach me how to dance? Please." I plead again; this time at a slower pace._

 _Putting her hands under my chin she lifted my eyes to hers. As she gazed into my eyes with her searching ones it felt like she was looking into my soul for something. Clearly she liked what she saw there because she said yes and from that day forward she was not just my teacher she was also my best friend._

 _ **End of Flash Back**_

From that day forward I was hers and she was mine and we were inseparable. No one knew about our friendship and if anyone asked where I went during my free time I never answered. I wasn't like Kate I couldn't be the perfect preachers daughter. I saw what playing the perfect preacher's family was doing to my mother and I didn't want to be part of a lie that would eventually break me. I just wanted to be me. I didn't want to talk to people who would whisper behind my back and look down on every mistake I made while pretending to be my friend. I just wanted to dance; so that's what I did.

It wasn't till mom passed that everything changed. All the masks where broken and we finally saw just how damaged our little family was. Dad turned to drink, Scott to anger and Kate to god. I had always known that mom wasn't fairing well I just never understood how it could have driven her to this. Was death really a better option than being with our family? Was she really that selfish to leave us alone? I suppose Ill never know the answer. Kate is trying to hold us together to the best of her ability and I'm trying to hold her together. But, it hard to function when a key component to your families nuclear structure is missing a key organelle that is making it fall apart.

I guess that's why I wasn't surprised when dad decided to leave everything behind and hit the road to Mexico. I don't blame him. He can lie to Kate and Scott as much as he likes. But I can see through when he lies to me. It's his eyes Kate has those exact same eyes and just like I can read my twins eyes I can read his. Dad and Kate have the kind of eyes that show every aspect of their soul. Their eyes are like gleaming pools of water. When they lie that water has the tendency to glaze just a bit when they tell a lie. It's as if their very soul can't handle the fact that they aren't speaking anything but the truth. It hurts them to lie especially to the ones they love.

So I keep quite because Kate and Scott shouldn't bare the burden that dad now bares. I pretend to buy his lie as well just so our family can function got just a little while longer. The truth will eventually come to light it always does. But, until then I will watch out for my sister as she watches out for the rest of us.

 **Review**

 **Review**

 **Please Review.**

 **I live to please.**

 **Its not hard I need the criticism I'm a sucky writer and I need some serious creative advice a long with some punctuation and spelling criticism.**


End file.
